


The Rain Never Came

by Death_Herself



Series: SpideyPool Quickies [2]
Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Peter Has Issues, Songfic, Wade Has Issues, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Herself/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: ~I know that you've got daddy issues and I do too.~Brief glimpse into Peter and Wade giving into daddy issues.





	

The wind whipped past his ears for a brief moment, allowing his mind to fall as quickly as he was being shoved down. The absence of thought and feelings wrapping him in a soft blanket of denial even as his back met the ground painfully and forced his breath out of parted lips. Beautiful black edges formed a vignette around the familiar face within this picture. A leather bound thumb was roughly pushed into the open orifice and forced his jaw down sharply. Peter’s hands quickly reached up to grab the muscled arms holding him down with a bruising grip. His hazel eyes lazily peered through thick tears into the marred face smirking above him. The crushing pain of the heavy body straddling his chest made the first desperate inhale all the more painful. A deep mocking voice penetrated his thin skin and buried into the aching veins, “Go ahead and cry baby boy.”

Peter tried to escape from the pain and gaze. The thick hot tears were falling down his flushed cheeks and into his messy umber hair. Solemn eyes closed and released choked sobs. All the crushing pain on his small chest shifted, the body was now kneeled high over his body and rough hands were pulling his head up by his unkempt hair. Peter winced at the mistreatment of his lead filled body. As his face was being pressed against a leather clad erection he breathed against the red rawhide scent he adored. His head was again leaned back by gloved hands, forcing eye contact to be made between the men. The thumb was again hooked in his mouth pushing it open. “Crying babies need to be pacified.”

Numbly, Peter watched Wade slowly move his hand away from his mouth to undo his hidden zipper and pull his large swollen cock out of his suit pants, slowly pumping it in front of his flushed face. Hazel eyes darted up through tears to meet whiskey eyes hooded with a darkness that both thrilled and haunted him. The firm hand that had remained in his hair jerked him forward roughly. “Be a good boy and open your mouth. If you’re really good Daddy will let you ride his cock.”

The silent sobs were blinding as he obeyed the older man holding him tightly. The thick member was pushed into his morosely lax mouth and forced nearly all the way down his wet channel, gagging the weeping younger man who clenched his eyes shut. A slow in and out controlled by Wade’s hips left the tears on flushed cheeks to dry while hazel eyes remained closed. The thin precum touching his tongue beneath the invasive cock tasted of bitter abandonment. Then the taste itself abandoned him.

A gentle brushing of air kissed his ears again and the falling was slower his time. The pain in his back returned to a low pulse matching his slowed heart rate. His neck was wet and warm as lips pressed against the skin covering his carotid artery. A warm breath on the wetness spoke softly to his dull ears, “Have you gotten your cry out?”

“Yes.” Hazel eyes opened to see whiskey eyes pouring over his features.

“You ask me what I’m thinking about,” The older man leaned his head down to press their foreheads together.

“I’ll tell you that I’m thinking about, whatever you’re thinking about.” The younger man wrapped his long slender arms around the broad shoulders of his boyfriend, holding him tightly.

“Tell me something that I forget.” Wade gently whispered as he pressed his lips against the pink cupid’s bow of the equally broken soul beneath him. The bow snapped to life passionately, slow and nearly desperate for confirmation. The older man answered the pleads with soft hands on trembling shoulders.

Pulling back just enough, Peter finished the chant of their most broken moments, “And you might have to tell me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short and simple songfic-ish.  
> I don't like Daddy Kink.  
> Real daddy issues and giving into daddy kink results in my mental health deteriorating.
> 
> This story was brought on by listening to Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood. The song is haunting and beautiful. The lyrics made me emotional for reasons stated above. I had to write my feels into a SpideyPool, yet again of course. Hope you enjoy the under 1,000 word nugget. I may expand on it in a story later. Not sure. 
> 
> Peace and love, friends!


End file.
